Plum Ella
Plum Ella '''is a 2015 introduced and all around character. Plum is the "supposed' daughter of Prunella from the story of the same name. Plum strives to be a pefect, outstanding princess despite what she really is. In the whole royal/rebel debate, Plum sides as a royal, staying true to her (kind of) heritage. Character Personailty Plum is happy, creative, and basically what a princess should be. Appearance Plum has purple hair. Fairy Tale- Prunella How does the fairy tale go Prunella How does Character Name fit into it STORY TIME! Okay, so first of all I know Prunella isn't a princess. But I have a headcanon that she became one cause the witches son was also a kidnapped dude who really was a prince. Since the princess thing is covered, onto our back story. Plum acturly is the daughter of a poor baker and his wife, and her name was Rose. Her foolish father made a dear with a witch to kidnap the biological daughter of Prunella. But since he was a foolish dude he was caught and the king and queen were angry. There daugther was with a witch so they thought the most reasonable thing to do was take the baker's daughter (Plum). No one really knew 'bout dis or even cared so yeah. Plum was a girl named Rose who was taken by a king and queen who changed her name to there old daughters name Plum. Relationship Family Plum doesn't have a very good relationship with her "parents". She commonly gets mad at them and about the fact that they stool her. Her "mother", Prunella didn't seem to care. Plum always thought that in public Prunella was being all nice but was not the best at home mostly because Plum wasn't her real daughter and this plum is a cover up. Plum's "Father" wasn't really around munch. She honestly didn't know he excited till she was like 8. Freinds TBA Romance TBA Pets TBA Enemies TBA Roommate TBA Outfits Class-ic Sechlude '''1st Period: Princess-ology 2nd Period: Good Kingdom Management 3rd Period: Che-myth-try 4th Period: Grimnastics '5th Period:'TBA '6th Period:'TBA Quotes Notes *Plum's name was adopted by Grimms from the fab RoseCupid *Plum wasn't born on the same day as the REAL Plum but she states that her birthday (as the fake plum) is February 12 (national plum pudding day in america) *But her REAL birthday is October 20 **She commonly goes back and forth from saying Aquarius and a Libra along with going back and forth on what her birthday is. This really messes with peoples head and when her birthday is. *She does spellerbrate it on Oct. 20 and says its her "early birthday" *Favorite food is backed goods because they remind her of her real home. *For throne coming they got nothing, actually. Plum's secret was almost reveled there because everything got confused and the place wouldn't let her take whatever her "parents" put there so she just walked out of there with Air Jordans. With out the Jordans. *Plum was taken from her real family around four and still has vivid memories of them. *Her REAL name is Patricia Lilly Uma Market. (Those name Grimms chose because her intaials spell out PLUM) *The middle name that was given to her along with "Plum Ella" is Princsilla. *Plum never really left her castle until EAH because Prunella and peeps where to afraid she would go off and find her real parents Gallery Add photos! Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Prunella Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Royalty